The White Wildcard
by Broken Requiem
Summary: "...The contract has been sealed". With that, the whole game had been changed. Not only was this Trickster not the original one, but he was also a Christian. Armed with his newfound powers and his Faith he flips the once rigged game beyond comprehension. As it is written in the Bible, "I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me."PT!Jaune. X-over elements later in story
1. It began with a Contract

**Hey, hey, hey, hey! It's me, back, and with a **_**NEW**_ **story. Now before I start with this fanfic I need to stress that I will only post chapter one and maybe two and then update once one of my stories has reached a certain point. Also, I'm pretty sure that all of you have guessed by now that the **white wildcard **is going to be Jaune. I **_**LOVE**_ **using Jaune as a protagonist. When we see him during the first 3 seasons of RWBY he is essentially a blank slate. Then in the next 3 seasons, he is **_**still**_ **a blank slate, however, he is now starting to be involved with the secret shadow war that is going on between Ozma/Ozpin and Salem. He is essentially the same as a **_Persona_ **protagonist. Blank, and in need of direction, which is given to them in the form of bonds, battles, friendship, etc; etc. I will ****not** **be starting this with the hotel/gambling place/Sae's palace or whatever you would like to call it. The reason for this is because of the way my story is going. Also, sorry to all of you Akira/Ren fans but this isn't going to end well for him… or will it? Anyway enough of me rambling. As Joker would say **"It's SHOWTIME!"

**I do not own the Persona franchise or RWBY, they are owned by Atlus and Rooster Teeth respectively. Though if I did, I wouldn't be here making fanfictions**

* * *

**Lavenza speaking: **_The Tarot cards, also known as the Arcana, were said to be gifts from some higher power so that they may guide humanity throughout life. __The __**Minor Arcana**_ _cards are used to reveal small changes and happenings in a person's life, whereas the __**Major Arcana**_ _are larger and more meaningful influences. They help those who are lost throughout their journey in life by giving them direction. Everyone embodies one of the Arcana, be it __**The Star**__, or __**The Hierophant**__, or __**The Chariot**__. However, once in a rare blue moon there are those who embody __**The Fool**__. My master once asked me, _"_Do you know why the fool is the most powerful card in the tarot?_" _and I responded that I did not know. He told me that "__Not because the person who draws it is a __**fool**__; they are a __**fool** __because they are a clean slate, and therefore can become anything._" _Essentially they are nothing, yet can be everything. They are the dust beneath your feet and the Universe that surrounds you in which you are a speck of dust._

* * *

**Igor speaking:** This story is a work of fiction. Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental. Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game.

?: I agree.

**Igor speaking:** ...The contract has been sealed. The world is not as it should be. It's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can no longer be avoided. Those who oppose fate and desire change… From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters. You are the Trickster… Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion.

* * *

**Scene change**

**Japan, undisclosed location, train to Tokyo** (on a side note, where does Akira's 'crime' happen? I've scoured every place but it just says that he was transferred to Tokyo. Nothing about his hometown.)

* * *

**Jaune Kurusu was not a happy man, he wasn't angry however. No, he was mourning. His brother, Akira Kurusu had been shot by a man and had died of blood loss. The man had gotten off scot-free while he was here on probation from trying to defend the woman that his brother had died for. Jaune smiled a bitter smile, he was repaid with betrayal and lies. At least his friends saw him off from the station. Jaune was part of two teams back in his old school. He was a linebacker/running back in football and a middle blocker in volleyball. He was the school's golden boy with expectations on him… unlike his brother. He sometimes envied his brother for living so feely.**

Jaune was shaken from his thoughts when the bus announced that his stop was next. When the train reached his destination and told everyone that they were in Tokyo Jaune walked out with everyone else, plugged in his headphones to his phone and hit one of his playlists that read ✯American✯. Jaune was proficient in four languages. English, Spanish, French, and of course his native tongue, Japanese. Jaune sorrowfully chuckled when See you again played. He would indeed see his brother one day. It just wouldn't be for a long time. **(Or will it?)** Jaune was shaken out of his thoughts when a notification rang on his phone. He took out his phone to see a strange app with what looked to be an eye icon on his phone. Jaune just tapped it not remembering if he downloaded an app or not. At once all movement around him stopped. Jaune looked around in bewilderment.

Had, had an app just stopped time? Jaune walked through the crowd, waving his hand in front of people, slapping people, poking them, until he heard a crackling sound. The same cackle of a fire. He turned around to see a blue fire that quickly took the shape of a vague human-like form before it quickly became more solid and grew wings and a… top hat? He stared at it when all of a sudden, a fiery mouth and pair of eyes appeared, both the color of burning lava. Those eyes quickly surrounded his very being before showing him… himself? But it wasn't him at the same time. That version of him had a sadistic grin, wild and waving tresses of golden and spiky hair -yay!he went super saiyan-, sickly golden eyes, and most importantly was wreathed in the same blue flames he had seen earlier without the slightest hint of discomfort.

The vision faded as quickly as it had come. Voices and sounds of vehicles came back when the world suddenly went back into motion. Jaune, not wanting to deal with any more weird shit happening decided to just walk towards his destination. Along the way, there was a person who was dressed mostly in white but had black sunglasses and some yellow-golden etchings. He handed out some flyers, pamphlets, or even little books. He gave Jaune a booklet after stopping him, staring at him, and then ruffling through his little booklets. He gave it to him with a smile on his face and said

"God bless you brother, oh and remember, what seems like hell, might be a trial in disguise"

A little put off by the person he quickened his pace somewhat to Yongen-Jaya. Sometime later Jaune ended up outside Sojiro Sakura's residence. He rang the doorbell waited for a while before starting to get bored. His attention was diverted to a delivery man that said that he was usually in his cafe at this time. '_So after all this walking and waiting, he still isn't here?'_. The man continued on to say that Leblanc was in the back alley which was everything he needed to know. Jaune walked before ending up in front of

**coffee&curry**

**Leblanc**

'_Not the weirdest combination I've had, I'll give it a try someday'_. Jaune entered the store and took in the smell of curry and coffee. He noted that it seemed to blend quite well, also, there were a total of three people inside the restaurant. An elderly man and woman, and a middle-aged man doing a crossword puzzle. He took a seat and looked at the menu in front of him. As he scanned through the options the '**Hell's ground'** caught his eye. Probably a curry so hot it could be likened to the plains of Hell. Akira always did love spicy food…

Sojiro Sakura looked at Jaune from the corner of his eye. When he was told of the kid he was to the guardian of and his situation he felt some slight sympathy for him. The kid got handed the short end of the stick from life and fast. The kid's brother dies, he gets put on probation for protecting someone, and he was expelled from his school without a second thought, and then _that_ happens. Shaking his head he saw the kid looking at one of his options with sadness in his eyes. Walking over to him he asked

"What'll it be kid?" his notepad out and ready. The situation Jaune was in reminded him so much of Futaba's situation that he felt like he was in the past all over again.

"I'll have Hell's ground please," he said softly

"You sure kid?" he asked with skepticism in his voice "that thing has some bite to it"

"Yeah," he said looking beyond the menu and to the past "my brother always did like spicy food, might as well eat one for him"

Sojiro internally winced at his words and just nodded. "Anything else?"

"The coldest drink you have for when I inevitably burn my tongue" he said with a chuckle.

"Alright then, wait 15 minutes, and don't worry kid, this one's on the house"

Jaune just nodded his head at the chef in thanks.

While Sojiro was making the curry for Jaune to kill his tongue, the man himself was scrolling through pictures of him and his brother together. Jaune smiled he found a picture of him and Akira in France on top of the Eiffel Tower. They were both dressed in suits and a top hat trying to impersonate Arsène Lupin. After reading the story about the great gentleman-thief Jaune had begged their parents for a trip to where the events in the book took place. The next one had Akira dressed as Herlock Sholmes and the one after that vice versa. Going through all of his photos Jaune frowned slightly as he noticed a peculiarity. In at least 61% of them, there was always a person who had a red armband with two repeating letters from the English alphabet. Of course the armband wasn't fully visible in every photo. He looked at consistent enough angles and determined what the armband spelled. His answer was confusing but the evidence pointed towards the armband spelling

**S.E.E.S.**

Jaune drew two conclusions from this.

Conclusion #1: He was being observed, followed, or whatever by this S.E.E.S. group was

Conclusion #2: Someone else was following him and this S.E.E.S. was going after them

He looked up when a plate of curry was placed in front of him. The thing seemed to have a fucking _haze_ around it. If that didn't show how hot the damn thing was, he didn't know what would.

"Alright kid, Bon Appétit" Sojiro said

Jaune just took a spoonful and then bit down. Instantly, a rush of flavors rushed through his tongue. The most predominant one, however, was one that Jaune didn't see coming.

Nostalgia.

A single tear fell from Jaune's left eye. This was just like the time Akira tried to make his own spicy food but ended messing up so badly the food turned black. A sad chuckle escaped his lips.

"Too hot kid?" Sojiro asked seeing the tear fall.

"No, it's just" Jaune struggled to find the words to explain the nostalgia he felt tasting the curry before him.

"Say no more kid, I got ya" He said understanding what the kid was trying to convey. He himself had tasted nostalgic foods so he knew what it felt like when you took a bite and found yourself back in the past.

When Jaune finished eating Sojiro walked up to him and said

"Follow me, kid, I set up a bed for you to sleep in, I'll drop by later to drop off some blankets for you" He didn't mention why he was here. He remembered how Futaba was after her mother died. Granted Jaune was older than Futaba when he saw a loved one die but that didn't make the situation any less traumatic. It only made it marginally easier for him to process.

"Thank you," Jaune said politely bowing his head. After all, it wouldn't do to disrespect those who give you shelter.

Sojiro winced internally at seeing the kid so down and dead to the world. His parents had said that he was a bright, energetic, lively, and empathetic kid. The person in front of him was the opposite of what he was described as. The only bright thing about the kid that was left was his blond hair and even that seemed to be losing life.

"Alright, tomorrow we're going to Shujin Academy to get situated with the place" Sojiro turned to face his charge "Good thing you have a school that can accept you with your given track record" he said trying to bring some life into the kid.

"_False"_ was the word rasped out with a voice that left Sojiro with a chill down his spine. Daring to turn around, he knew that he was treading on thin ice with this kid.

"I know kid, but not everyone else knows that your assault charges are false" Sojiro said looking straight into sapphires that seemed to _burn_ if he were to describe the kid's eyes at the moment.

Jaune felt bad and internally chastised himself for losing control of his emotions so easily. However, the mention of the memory of his brother being dragged through the mud made his every cell cry out for vengeance, justice, revenge or whatever.

"I'm sorry for lashing out like that Sakura-san, please forgive me," he said while bowing his head "I didn't mean to lose control like that"

Sojiro was starting to get whiplash by the kid. First, he's apathetic, then nostalgic, then angry, then apologetic? He internally sighed as he felt that this kid would need some help. "It's alright kid, the wounds are still fresh, I understand, see you tomorrow" with that he turned around and left.

Jaune looking around his new room decided a cleanup was an order. Doing everything that he could, he left his new living quarters as neat as possible and started scrolling through his photos while lying on his bed to see if he could identify any of those stalkers. Nothing was gained much, as he had expected since he didn't figure that a group that was stalking him or a person that was stalking him would actively try to integrate themselves with him. There was one thing, however. In at least 67 percent of the photos that contained that S.E.E.S. group there was a woman with vibrant red hair. She was the clearest one to see and identify. Where the others had clothing that blended in with their surroundings, she had on a skintight suit with various additions which, Jaune had to admit was quite alluring, and a white fur coat. Jaune could admit that she was aesthetically pleasing but, he wasn't looking for a relationship right now. Not after, _that_.

"Hey kid!" a voice shouted out bringing Jaune out of his thoughts "I got your bedsheets," Sojiro said as he entered Jaune's new living space. "Huh, not too shabby kid" he remarked being a _little_ impressed by the order Jaune managed to put the previously messy space into.

"Thank you, I didn't know if you had any wipes, or if any products would damage some of your stuff here" Jaune said

"Nah, it's fine kid" Sojiro replied while looking around "your stuff doesn't seem to be here, think it'll arrive tomorrow?" he asked the blond. A single nod was his reply. Sojiro just shook his head at the kid's weird mannerisms. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the kid had was made out of masks prepared for any situation. **(You don't even know hehehe)**

An hour later Jaune went to sleep trying to forget any happenings, _definitely_ trying to forget the circumstances that led to his current situation, and _most certainly_ above all trying to forget _**that**_.

* * *

Inside Jaune's dream

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes to see… his head. No seriously, it was just his head floating in front of him like some sort of ghost.

"Hey!" it shouted "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah" he responded blandly while wondering what he must have accidentally inhaled to have a dream like this.

"Good," his head said to himself "There isn't much time but I need to tell you this, so listen closely and remember this, engrave it into your mind, brand it into your memories"

Jaune, being slightly unnerved by this dream just nodded his head and focused

"Okay, what was once real has become myth, what was once myth has become real, what were once tools for trivialities are now many weapons of untold danger, the line between man and gods has been erased, mere men can now rival gods, gods can now be reduced to less than mere men, bonds of the past are chains of the future, seek the child of death and her house of life, he who is gone has new life, your true journey starts when you believe a foolish one has ended" It said.

Jaune was flummoxed. This was a cryptic message yes, although he could not out why a dream was being so mysterious.

"FUCK!" the head cursed "It found me!"

Immediately Jaune realized that this was like the situation with the app. Something was not as it should be. Why was he, or rather, his head so worried in a dream?

"Here," he said passing a floating blob of light to Jaune "don't eat it until you are awake, understand?" he stressed out "you can not be allowed to absorb it until you have woken up"

Jaune becoming increasingly worried by his head's behavior just nodded.

"**I know not how you obtained the power to bend the world to your will,"** said a voice that paralyzed Jaune. The voice was filled with _power_. The sheer pressure of the power made Jaune feel like he was at the absolute bottom of the ocean. "**It matters not to me, you made the grave error of allowing me back with you, now knowing the threat you pose, I cannot allow you to live"**

"OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T" his head cried out "************" he shouted, something distorting Jaune's hearing, not allowing him what his other had shouted. Static appeared in the air, giving Jaune a headache just by trying to look at it. The presence of whatever the static was, in reality, was a violation of the very world itself. It shouldn't exist, yet existed thanks to ***** ***** ****** and ***** ********* ** *** ***********.

"**I shan't underestimate you any more *********"** the voice intoned. Out of nowhere a beam of light rushed towards Jaune at incomprehensible speeds. Somehow, his head and the static managed to get in between him and the beam of light and _block_ it. **(because praise the unbreakable plot armor)**

"WAKE UP" his head said as he gave him a headbutt turning everything distorted.

"**NO!"** the voice raged "**I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!"**

"LEAVE" his head shouted at him "tell nobody of this dream Jaune, **nobody**"

Jaune just nodded his as the dream started to become distorted. Before he left, he heard a phrase that would unknowingly give him an edge on his _foolish_ journey.

"I won't let you win, creation of Sophia!"

* * *

**Scene change**

**Unknown location**

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes and saw blue, blue and chains that were rattling around him. He looked around and saw himself to be in some sort of prison. He looked down and saw himself in a prisoner's outfit with a chain ball attached to his left foot and his hands in cuffs. He heard the sound of something be rapped on the metal bars of his prison and a voice saying

"Wake up inmate!" a little girl in a blue officer suit said. Jaune looked at the two girls and wondered who the _fucking hell_ thought it was a good idea to have twin girls, who should be in middle school, be goddamn correction officers.

"What's with this sassy... lost child?" Jaune said quoting One Punch Man. It was worth it though after the girl with her hair in buns blushed like a freaking tomato. When he heard some chuckling he looked beyond them to have his attention immediately drawn to that nose. Shit, that nose was long. Knowing what he knew now there was really only one thing to say…

"Are you Pinochio's secret brother?"

The long-nosed figured just continued on to smile and slightly chuckled, buns -as he now dubbed her- was steadily turning the same shade as chili peppers, and the last one just smiled amusedly.

"Anyway," Jaune said, wanting to get some answers "Where am I, who are you, and what is going on?" getting straight to the point.

"Ah," the being in front of him said with approval in his eyes "you are asking the correct questions now" the being gestured to the area around him and then extended his hand towards him "Trickster, welcome to my Velvet Room" he finished.

* * *

**Scene Change**

**Undisclosed location**

* * *

Red eyes looked at a photo on the computer in front of her. The info provided next to the photo had been partially alarming, but nothing too alarming in comparison to the things she went through in the past. As she went through the info one particular note captured her attention.

"So it's begun," a voice said softly. "Well, I hope you succeed in the upcoming trials," she said looking fondly at a photo from the past containing a group of teenagers including herself. She focused on one figure, in particular, blond hair and blue eyes stared back at her forever frozen in time.

"Mitsu-chan," a voice said from behind her "Is it true?" the voice asked with some desperation "Is he really back?"

"According to this and what _he_ said," the voice said with a slight tremble when saying he "yes" she finished with a hushed tone.

"We have to go after him!" the other voice said with some desperation

"NO!" the other person in the room shouted "he isn't himself yet, he's still missing some pieces of himself" she clenched her hands into fists "if we approach him now" her voice turned small with her next words "we may lose him… forever" memories of a smiling, laughing, sarcastic, and overall lively blond went flowing through her mind.

"You were thinking about him," the voice asked now hushed "weren't you? You know, out of all of us, _you_ were the one who was closest to him"

This incensed the other person "IF I WAS CLOSE TO HIM, HE WOULDN'T BE GONE!" she shouted, with that, she walked out of the room hoping to quench her rage somehow.

Looking at the picture and information on the computer the figure's heart clenched. _He_ was here. He was so close, yet so far. The male in front of her had captured the hearts of the women on their team, yet he didn't accept their love always saying something about how their love for him would make **it** so much harder. They never knew what **it** was until the very end. It had been eleven years since they last saw him. Eleven years since the dark hour had ceased to happen.

It had been eleven years since Jaune Kurusu died and became the Great Seal.

* * *

**BUM, BUM, BUUUUUM! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I bet you didn't see that coming eh? Also, the person in white is my Multiversal OC that I talked about and described in more detail in the fourth chapter of my first fanfic, go check it out.**

**Anyways, what is up fam? Here I come with a brand NEW fanfic. Honestly, the ideas just keep flowing and flowing. This may be what I consider my greatest fanfiction, even greater than my first idea **An Arc's return from the Inferno**. To anyone who is new to me; welcome to ZA WARUDO of Broken Requiem. Here we have death, dramatic teenage angst, weird love relationships, LOTS of blood, ideas SO outside the box that they sit on said box. To anyone who has been following me, here you go. Content. Also, there will be a chapter 2 after I realized where to end this one. After that, I'm going to be working on my other fanfics.**

**Estimated release for Chapter 2: Valentine's day.**

**Anyway, Favorite. Follow. Review. And as always, stay weird fam.**


	2. Throwing away the contract

**Do you wanna know something people? This story may quickly overtake my focus for the other ones. I mean An Arc's Requiem quickly took over in terms of popularity for the first chapter. However, this one has most of my focus because yes. Anyways, people, let me warn you that there WILL be parts that look like shit. Trust me, I know. I went through them around 17 times and they still don't make sense. Some parts make Jaune's character contradict himself but I'll probably explain at the end. Remember that I'm saying probably people. Anyways, people, I will leave a small hint for the future of this fanfic.**

NOW YOU DON'T

**There you go. In my previous chapter, it was also hinted at this too. Anyway, IT'S SHOWTIME!**

**I don't own RWBY or Persona 5, they are owned by Rooster Teeth and Atlus respectively.**

"So you've come to, Inmate." the one he dubbed 'buns' said.

"The you in reality is currently fast asleep." Thing 2 said "You are only experiencing this as a dream."

Buns decided to speak up again "You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!"

Pinocchio's brother spoke up after she finished "Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." he said while tapping his fingers on the desk "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Jaune froze at that internally remembering his previous conversation.

'_What was once real has become a myth, what was once a myth has become real'_

"It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter." he said while Jaune looked at the lock seeing if he could pick it. "I am Igor," '_like __Dr. Frederick Frankenstein's assistant' _Jaune thought "the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well." Jaune narrowed his eyes at the person in front of him. Adults, using him to fulfill their own machinations.

"Don't get me involved with your schemes old man." he said while using his unchained foot to throw a kick at the bars. He was so caught up in his anger, he never noticed his foot get enveloped in a blue fire for an instant.

"Know your place, Inmate!" Buns said while slamming a shock baton at the bars, forcing Jaune to remove his limbs, lest he desire several volts slammed into his body. "Who do you think you're talking to!?" Jaune level a glare filled with anger at her never knowing that his left eye flashed a sickly gold making her back away slightly.

"Still, this is a surprise…" the now-named Igor said while looking around the Velvet Room "The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart." He spoke while looking at him- no, _through_ him "To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a 'prisoner' of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

Jaune's memories flowed through him rapidly "Are you kidding me?" Was it not enough that he had experienced loss, now this... 'ruin' is coming for him.

"Haha, worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'rehabilitated'. Rehabilitated toward freedom… That is your only means to avoid ruin…" Igor looked at him directly and Jaune felt something flare inside of himself.

* * *

_Within the sea of souls, a bright light was formed from nothingness. Several dimension-hopping or watching entities with special abilities looked at this development in interest. A single human __**creating**_ _a new identity from within the sea of souls? Perhaps he would prove more interesting than his other counterparts._

* * *

"... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

For Jaune it was a no-brainer "I'd rather avoid ruin." he said with some sarcasm.

"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." The two girls turned and faced him "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others."

Jaune couldn't help but quip "You are pardoned." with a grin.

Igor just chuckled, Bun's cheeks turned red, and Ponytail just smiled impishly with her lone eye glittering with amusement. Igor spoke after the chuckles died down. "To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here."

Caroline looked at him condescendingly "Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like." Jaune couldn't wait to knock her down a peg, or two… hundred.

"The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators." She looked at him with seriousness now. "...That is, if you remain obedient." Jaune just stared at her. She was now officially on his shit-list. Before, he didn't have one since anyone who managed to actually _anger_ him was taken care of quickly. Now a little girl is telling him to be obedient like he's some sort of dog?

Igor took his attention by speaking up once more. "I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion." Thing 1 and Thing 2 whipped around facing Igor. To Jaune, they were no longer worthy of having names. He would find a way out of here, and then… what? He was in a dream world. Shaking his head to clear himself he listened to Igor. "Now then, it seems the night is waning… It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually…"

Prison bells rang throughout the Velvet Room startling Jaune.

"Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep." Thing 2 said. Jaune raced for the bars to try to get at her before everything went black.

* * *

**The Real-world**

_Next day_

* * *

Jaune got up immediately and then growled. All this bullshit. Ruin, Rehabilitation? Jaune just decided to do his morning workout to get his mind off his thoughts. Some push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and a brush-up on his martial art forms like Capoeira, and Kickboxing. Jaune decided to take up a self-defense class when he was younger after being beaten from defending his brother, and his friend. Akira, on the other hand, took Jujitsu and some Tae Kwon Do, not that it did him any good against a bullet. Jaune decided to end it there before he accidentally broke something in his rage/sorrow. Changing his clothes Jaune put on black jeans, a white dress shirt untucked, his special sunglasses, and a pair of silver and black Nikes.

Jaune decided to pull out his Bible which he managed to pack in his book bag along with his other stuff. Reading a bit through Acts he glanced over the story of Stephen he felt something of a connection, a spark, and an image within himself when he read the story.

_He stood in front of a red-haired woman with a knife in his hand. Stabbing himself in the heart he yelled 'GO! Saul of Tarsus!'_

Jaune shook his head when he saw the nonsensical images. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Good morning Sir," he said to Sojiro

"Heh, you look better than yesterday kid," Sojiro said with a chuckle, "I think it's the clothes." he finished with a smirk.

Jaune smirked back at him thankful for the distraction "Yeah, I think so too."

"Say, are you gonna be okay?" he asked seriously, "I know that seeing your brother die in front of you was pretty messed up and stuff but if you don't do good in school, then it's straight to jail with you"

Jaune just looked up to the ceiling as if looking beyond the wood and into the expanse of the universe "Yeah, I know, I thought over it for a while and I've had time to accept it but," he looked at Sojiro "I'm kinda happy he's dead." he ended with a smile.

Sojiro just looked at the kid with an entire mountain's worth of trepidation. He didn't know what to make of the kid now and so he hesitated but in the end steeled his resolve and will, looked into those cold sapphires and asked: "Why?"

Jaune just continued to smile but this time it was different "Well, I'm a Christian and I'm pretty sure that he was as well, and I believe that he's now in Heaven, free, and at peace." Jaune lied. Inside of him, he was a maelstrom of anger and pure murderous desire. His windows to the soul let reveal his inner self for a brief instance but quickly became cold chips of sapphires once more.

Sojiro just stared and shook his head. What type of kid had he taken in? "Alright, we're burning daylight, let's get to Shujin Academy and get you situated in." he walked to the car along with Jaune and rode there in silence. In his back pocket, something glowed slightly before then faded.

* * *

**Now Ladies and Gentlemen, this, is where you take canon's happy ass, and throw it out the fucking window**

* * *

"Alright, you understand that if you don't do well in this school then you'll have no other place to go right?" Sojiro said while looking at him through the corner of his eye "Frankly it's a miracle that any school accepted you."

"I know," he said while looking at his phone checking Shujin Academy's website "hey, boss?" he questioned.

"What is it?" Sojiro asked.

"Think I can join a sports team here?" Jaune asked seeing a couple of sports listed on the website that interested him. **(You all know where this is going, don't y'all?)**

"If you can stay on top of your work then yes." Sojiro complied not seeing anything wrong with that.

"Deal."

* * *

**Principal's Office**

Several minutes later

* * *

"So I trust everything is made clear to you Mister Kurusu?" a human-looking walrus said.

"Yes, principal Kobayakawa." Jaune said.

"This is the teacher in charge of your class." the fat tub of lard said to a woman near him. Jaune analyzed her, she had fair if not partially-pale skin, brown eyes, brown hair, slight eye bags, a slight slouch that Jaune saw in his mom when she came home from a long day at work, and some plain clothing which indicated 3 things.

A) someone who didn't want attention to themselves

B) someone who was trying to hide from someone/body

C) someone who lived a simplistic life but overworked themselves

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami." The now named Sadayo said.

'_Good, now I can put a name to a face'_ Jaune thought.

"Here's your student ID." She slid something across the desk with some writing and his image. He looked at it quickly and was kind of peeved when he saw his middle name on the ID.

Name: **Jaune Arcadius Kurusu**

DOB: **6/13/2001**

ID#: **5D66S6L7M**

Homeroom Teacher: **Sadayo Kawakami**

Jaune felt something niggle inside of him when he read his ID number. Like some type of inside joke, something he hadn't understood yet. He looked up when she started talking again.

"Be sure you read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all." She then looked at the principal "...That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?"

'_Great, she's trying to wipe her hands of me'_ he thought as he looked at her with slight annoyance before reeling it in somewhat. This woman probably had too much on her plate already and now had this placed on top of her out of nowhere so Jaune supposed that he couldn't be mad at her.

"Mhm. He is responsible for all of his actions."

The woman seemed to slump a bit before speaking once more. "But really though, why me…? There should've been other candidates." Jaune's anger sparked for a brief instant before he doused it at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean.

The meat suit looked unapologetic when delivering his response "It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening." He then looked at Sojiro "Sakura-san please keep a close eye on him." He then looked straight at Jaune "You do know that this is your only chance at school, correct?" He tried to look menacing at him but honestly with all the recent bullshit that had happened Jaune was just finding his glowering amusing and even cracked a smirk. "Do you find something funny young man?" He tried to provoke Jaune.

"Ah, sorry my mind wandered off to a memory of mine with my brother, please forgive me" He lied expertly. Sojiro and Sadayo both looked at the other adult in the room with a slight look of disappointment causing him to be caught off-guard and Jaune to internally smirk. He had dealt with those types of people before and knew how to deal with them accordingly. Authoritarian/Manipulator in a high position, likely gotten through not so legal means, tries to seem like a saint to others, cowardly, uses blackmail & threats only when 100% sure, not prepared for when plans go awry, not prepared for actual responsibility.

Luckily for him, the only woman in the room spoke up "Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom,"

"Is there a Volleyball or American Football sports club here?" Jaune asked genuinely curious. He then was apprehensive when the tub of lard suddenly brightened up, as if he now had something on him.

"We don't have an American Football team, but we do have a Volleyball team" he turned to the only female in the room once more "Can you spare a short while to show young Kurusu Kamoshida's practice?" Sadayo just sighed and nodded her head. "Excellent"

"Hey is it okay if I stay for a while? I can just take the train back." Jaune said to Sojiro

"Well, it's your money kid, see ya," he said about to walk out before turning back once more and looking at him "just be back by nine, ok?"

Jaune nodded "Gotcha"

A while later the tired teacher stopped in front of a hallway before turning to the blond. "I need to get finished with some work so I'll just tell you where to go. Keep going straight before taking a left at the second corridor, the door at the end is where the gym is. Suguru Kamoshida runs the Volleyball team."

"**Match found"** a voice said startling both of them.

"What was that?" the woman asked. Jaune just pulled out his phone and saw that the name Suguru Kamoshida was on a search bar on that weird app. He quickly put it on silent to not make a bigger spectacle of himself.

"Sorry, just my phone," he said while giving her a brief glance "it must have used voice search, is he famous?" Jaune asked.

She stared at him for a while before responding "Yes, he used to participate in the Olympics and won several gold medals. He retired later and now works here." she turned around and left, leaving Jaune to find the Volleyball team.

'_Now where was it? Take a right at the first corridor?'_

After a while and several wrong turns later Jaune knew he was lost.

"Shit," he said out loud. He wasn't one for cursing too much but… he knew he was fucking lost.

"Owowowow" he heard from around the corner making him walk towards the sound. He saw two students with some bruises on them making his eyes widen.

"Hey," he said catching their attention "are you two alright?" Two teens were in front of him. One female, the other male, with the female kneeling on the ground clutching her leg. Various bruises adorned different parts of their body alarming Jaune. He ran towards them with the intent to help only stopping when they flinched back.

"Who are you?" the male asked.

"I'm Jaune Kurusu," he said holding his hands up in the universal symbol for peace. "I came here today to establish my transfer to Shujin." he used his left hand to gesture at them. "I'm guessing you two are part of some martial arts club?"

"No…" the female started, getting an alarmed look from the male "Suguru Kamoshida, coach of the volleyball team did this to us!" she said with anger in her eyes making Jaune's own sharpen.

* * *

_For a brief instance, Jaune's eyes turned a golden yellow-fiery orange color, and a spirit within the sea of souls raised its head, curious about the soul that resonated so deeply to it. The soul uttered one name before going back to rest._

"_**Dinah"**_

* * *

"I'm new here, but isn't a teacher supposed to keep students from being hurt," Jaune asked walking close and helping her up. "not hurting the students themselves?"

The female snorted "Teacher?" she let out a bitter bark of laughter darkening Jaune's mood even more. Just who was this person, and why was he still in this school? "That pervert-"

The phone in silent said "**Match found"**

"-sees himself as king of the school, of Shujin Academy-"

Once again the phone silently chimed "**Match found"**

"-with us as subjects for his own amusement!" After the rant, the female took a deep breath to calm her frayed nerves. "Anyway, I'm Shiho Suzui, member of the volleyball team" she nudged the male next to her startling him a bit.

"I'm Yuuki Mishima," the male said shyly. He had long sleeves on which prompted Jaune to believe that most bruises were on his arms. He turned to the female and said urgently in a low tone "you shouldn't talk about Sensei like that Suzui-san."

"I don't care," she said petulantly "He's not here so he can't hurt us." Jaune's head whipped over to her. Us? They were being hurt on a regular basis? Jaune clenched his fists. This was this old school all over again.

"What is this guy's deal?!" Jaune questioned angrily.

Shiho snorted without any real amusement. "Don't know, don't wanna know, don't care." she looked off to the side. "Besides, what're you going to do? You can't get any evidence on him, the principal is covering him up."

* * *

_Deep within Jaune's soul/mindscape, something broke. Everywhere he went there was always someone abusing their authority, but at least the guy on top was just and had morals. Now the guy on top was __**allowing**_ _this to happen?! He was done. These thoughts all happened in an instant. _

_A mirror appeared in his mindscape. On one side was Jaune with white cloths similar to that of shepherd robes and a wooden crook. The other was dressed in a black leather jacket with gold accents and nothing underneath except a hint of a tattoo, he also had black jeans with rips and bloodstains, he had silver sunglasses on his blond hair and eyes with black sclera and electric blue eyes._

* * *

"The bastard is basically the King of the Castle"

With that last word Jaune's phone silently intoned those two damning words

"**Match found"**

All around Jaune, Yuuki, and Shiho a bubble of red, purple, and black expanded and twisted reality. For the three of them, a fog just emanated from in front of them and blinded them.

Jaune's last thought before everything went dark was '_What?'_

* * *

**Kamoshida's Palace** Fair warning everyone, not even I know how that'll end up so if I end up writing a near-rape scene, or some other shit I'm so, so, so sorry in advance. Please forgive me

* * *

Jaune, Shiho, and Yuuki all stumbled around slightly disoriented when reality just went and distorted itself.

"Where are we?" Shiho asked nervously while drifting towards Jaune unconsciously. Yuuki just clutched his arm and grouped together with them seeing a sign a few yards away.

"Guys, check that out," he said pointing to it.

**SHUJIN ACADEMY**

**CASTLE OF LUST**

"Castle of lust?" Jaune said with some apprehension. Shiho noticed that and couldn't help but ask

"Do you know this place?" she asked nervously.

"I don't but;" Jaune drawled out "Lust is one of the seven capital sins and the second circle of hell in the story of Dante's Inferno."

"I played that game!" Mishima cried out and wilted when Jaune gave him a dry look.

"This place gives me a bad feeling" Jaune said something within him stirring and making him nauseous. "Let's try to go somewhere else, it'll only take a mement-minot- MOMENT!" Jaune said stumbling over his words "It'll only take a moment."

Unnoticed to anyone the metaverse app -which was _still_ open- autocorrected the word 'mement' to 'Mementos'. The area around Shujin Academy which was once covered in a black fog dispersed to show a distorted and dark Japan. Jaune looked in the general direction of Cafe Leblanc and walked away with Shiho and Yuuki following him like ducklings.

* * *

_Several minutes later_ Sorry for the letdown but I **did** say that I didn't know where this was going

* * *

'_Man this sucks'_ Jaune thought while checking his charges under the guise of looking around '_When did I become a babysitter/bodyguard for teens?'_

"Suzui-san" Yuuki whispered to his teammate making her look at him "I don't like this, he seems _too_ confident for someone who is here for the first time."

"I'm not confident," Jaune said from behind them scaring them both, causing them to jump. "I'm keeping up this mask since in the movies the moment someone panics, shit goes sideways." Jaune gestured to everything around them with a hand "Reality may not be a movie, but now, we don't know what's real and what's not." Jaune walked on leaving them behind.

Shiho and Yuuki both looked at each other before the female shrugged saying "He's right, when me and Ann," she said the name with some melancholy "were still close we used all types of movies" she continued as they walked after the blond "panicking always kills the group regardless of skill."

A short while they all heard the sound of chains rattling. Jaune's blood froze as an image flashed through his head once more.

'_Jaune and a group of people were surrounded by a bunch of figures which all had cloaks on, chains wrapped around them, and two revolvers, one in each hand. Most of the group was tired, with a girl in a school uniform being in the best condition and Jaune in the second-best state of health. "THANATOS" the girl cried out while shooting herself making __**something**_ _appear. Jaune stabbed himself in the heart yelling out "SAMSON" and this time Jaune was able to see the figure that appeared. A figure was pushed from within him._ **(Imagine what the Ancient One from the MCU does to or The Hulk when they meet)**

_A man with back length hair put into braids, skin tan from working in the sun, and muscles that their own muscles appeared, with a donkey's jaw in his right hand and a fox with its tail on fire in his left. _

The images disappeared but his fear didn't. And it showed in his next word.

"RUN!"

Yuuki and Shiho jumped for a brief moment before following Jaune. In the short time they've met Jaune they never saw him show an expression of true fear and they figured that he wasn't one to show fear. They ran after him not caring where they were going. Jaune felt something inside of him stir. Something compelling him to stay and fight for himself. Then a different feeling stirred inside of him. This one told him to stay his ground. Not for himself, not for revenge, nor for his desires. Fight, simply because it was he was meant to do. Jaune didn't know where these feelings came from but he just shook his to clear his thoughts and abruptly halted before he crashed into someone else.

In front of him was a kneeling figure that was chained up in many chains. The person was dirtied, bloodied, scarred, and a bunch of other -ed's. The chains were white with golden etchings which upon closer inspection seemed to be words in a language he wasn't familiar with. They had shaggy hair, dark skin more akin to those in the middle east, and golden eyes.

Eyes the exact shade of gold that he had in the vision when he first got here.

Normally Jaune would've just run ahead but something told him to stay, stay and help the person in front of him. He just _knew_ that if he didn't he wouldn't see him again.

"Run ahead," he said, not looking at the two behind him that stopped when he did. "Run and don't stop, run until you don't hear the chains anymore."

"But-" Yuuki started before he was cut off.

"GO!" Jaune screamed out.

Shiho took Yuuki's hand and practically dragged him away while looking back at Jaune. "I hope you know what you're doing." she said before running off.

"Yeah," Jaune whispered to himself "I hope so too"

When Jaune was sure that they left he finally spoke to the figure.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The figure just looked at him blankly somewhat before focusing on him. When he spoke his voice was raspy as if he hadn't drunk water in years.

"My name is Legion, for we are many," he said shocking Jaune. He knew this story quite well among the many in the Bible. "Before I became enlightened, I was Kevin Wendell Crumb, a man with no true ambition." Jaune vaguely remembered hearing this name before. His mind out two and two together quickly. His father mentioned an employee/manager that was a good worker and friend but then cracked under stress which caused him to develop multiple personalities. The man looked at- no, _through_ him. "You are on the verge of enlightenment"

"No" Jaune said with his eyes shadowed.

"Hmm?" Legion questioned.

"I am already enlightened," Jaune spoke assuredly. "those who believe in Jesus Christ already know what is needed of them." Jaune looked at him with sympathy. "You never had someone to call a friend, did you?" he asked. "Everyone just saw your abilities and not the person who had said abilities." Jaune knelt so that they were at eye level. "I'm sorry that nobody was ever there for you, I'm sorry that you were taken advantage of, but you can still be a better person."

* * *

From above on top of a building, the Reaper watched this development with interest. Normally, mortals fought, killed, threatened, stole from, or did a variety of other things with shadows. Yet this one _truly_ wanted to save a shadow. What a curious mortal.

* * *

"I can't," Legion said, already resigned to his apparent fate.

"Yes, you can" Jaune spoke with passion.

Legion shook his head "You misunderstand, my real self is in a coma" he smiled sadly "I am grateful for your help but it was ultimately meaningless, I can't be saved" he bowed his head just waiting to die in the real world. What he didn't anticipate was Jaune _slugging_ him with his right arm.

"Are you stupid?!" Jaune screamed at him. "Everyone can be saved! You just need to accept his hand!"

"Whose?" Legion asked

"The son of God's," Jaune said with pure conviction. "He doesn't care what life you've lived, what you've done, who you've hurt and all that other nonsense" He looked up as if seeing the past project itself on the clouds in the dark sky. "He died for us y'know, a man free of sin and truly innocent, died, so that we could live."

The shadow just looked at him with a calculating gaze and shook his head. "Even if I did, I'm in a coma, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're here. I don't know if you're the soul or his manifestation or something but I _know_ that if you accept Jesus you'll be saved coma or not." he said serenely.

Legion looked at his eyes hoping for some deceit. It would help him at least. He was afraid of trusting someone again. His childhood wasn't the best but he survived. College was a bigger mess but he still survived. Adulthood was painful but he survived. He thought he had found a family. A wife to help him and maybe a child or children in the future. Then it all went to hell. His 'wife' was only with him for money. She jumped to the next guy richer than him. He caught them on their bed, the same place they consummated their marriage. When he withdrew all the money away to leave her everything spiraled downhill. Her new boyfriend had somehow gotten him caught in some legal schemes. After that… after that... after that... what? WHAT HAPPENED?!

Jaune watched with some trepidation as Legion started to have a panic attack. Legion looked at Jaune with wild and scared eyes. Jaune calmly approached the scared possessed man of the Bible… and slapped him. The man looked at Jaune's calm face in blank shock. His face slowly contorted into a furious visage before being slapped again. He was about to yell but Jaune spoke, not giving him the chance to.

"Are you done panicking?" Jaune calmly asked. Legion blinked dumbly. He… was. The anger Jaune provided had quelled his panic. He smiled dumbly at the revelation. He made him angry at him so that he wouldn't panic. He looked at Jaune straight in the eyes and laughed, laughing until his already hoarse throat couldn't take anymore. His laughing prompted Jaune to give a chuckle and smirk.

"Thank you," he said solemnly, "I think I can be at peace now" at the end of his words he started to glow and then fade into small particles. (ala Koro-sensei) Jaune stared for a while and walked away. A short while later Jaune came back and placed a small piece of wood down where Kevin once stood and placed a 10,000 yen note underneath the plank. He took out his swiss army knife and carved hurriedly yet carefully hoping nothing bad had happened to Yuuki and Shiho. He placed the piece of wood down content with his work. He ran towards their direction hoping against all hope that they were okay.

The Reaper slowly floated down and tilted its head looking at the retreating figure of Jaune Kurusu. He looked down at the plank and dissipated into nothingness. On the plank was written

**Here lies Kevin Wendell Crumb**

**A man who survived through life all on his own**

**Your life was more than the money you owned**

**Matthew 5:3-10**

Truly he was a most curious mortal, perhaps he could _truly_ change the world.

* * *

Jaune ran at top speeds through Neo-Japan as he dubbed it. He didn't know how long he took but he hoped Yuuki and Shiho were still alive. Jaune just ran, not really going in any direction just following his gut. Eventually, he passed an open road where he almost missed a shadowy figure running. Grabbing on to a pole he jumped, letting his own momentum spin him around and propel him. He followed the figure which eventually led him to a horrifying sight.

Yuuki and Shiho all bloodied and bruised with some tears in their clothing. In front of them and Jaune, there were many figures. Some demonic, a couple grotesquely masculine and feminine, others attractively masculine and feminine, and the rest were miscellaneously animalistic, however, the human-ish ones all had one thing in common. They all had a little fog surrounding their bodies and a complete fog around their faces Jaune almost took a step back but then snapped out of his daze when a figure lashed something pink out and hit Shiho across the chest further ripping her shirt, causing her bra-clad chest to show, making some figures hoot in approval. Looking around him Jaune dove into a nearby alley and grabbed several things hoping he could be quick enough to save them. He came back and stealthily crept behind one of the ones in the back. Hitting it on the head with a pipe he had hoped to knock one out but he froze when he saw blood leak out and the figure got sent flying into the hoard.

Slowly, as if having a hive mind they all turned towards Jaune and some even approached him slowly. Jaune just took out his pipe and lifted the cover of a trash can he had strapped to his arm. Jaune took a deep breath and took up a sloppy stance.

'_Why am I doing this?'_ Jaune wondered in his head. '_I barely even know them, in fact, we're total strangers other than knowing each other's names. I heard their sob story, but many people have had worse ones. WHY AM I DOING THIS?!'_ he mentally shouted. He hardly ever used weapons other than pens as knives when playing around with... Akira. So that was why. He didn't want anyone to die in front of him ever again. At this thought, Jaune's initially sloppy stance partially corrected itself. He didn't see it and neither did the only other two humans but an orange fire flickered at random areas on the lid and pipe bringing no harm but comfort to Jaune.

The figures all stopped and tensed themselves. One walked up to the front and in a deep and gravelly voice asked "**Who are you human?"** nearly making Jaune lose his nerve. Shaking his head Jaune steeled himself somewhat, still being nervous causing some more fire to appear.

"Usually it's polite to introduce yourself first" he shot back with a nervous smirk.

The being in front of him acknowledged the point with a nod and said "**I am *****"** his voice distorted towards the end. The being sighed in annoyance. They hadn't awakened yet, and as such, they are still bound by their earthly limitations. The one with hair of gold was all over the place. He was awakened, yet asleep. Yet, he had not awakened, but still, he was dreaming. What a complex human. He looked at the human straight in the eyes and the words just came from his mouth without him thinking.

"Show me your true form"

The figure nodded at him and transformed. The fog lifted from him and a black liquid spewed from within him and revealed a man that looked like an ancient Roman Praetor. He had standard armor which was embroidered with various designs and a couple of Rose Quartz, a red cape hung off of his back that was held by Lapis clips. He also wore red clothing that looked expensive underneath the armor. Jaune supposed he looked handsome. He wasn't really one to pay attention to how males looked so he was on the fence. A sharp pain raced through Jaune's head in an instant not giving him time to register it completely which was a good thing.

Jaune's eyesight cleared and sharpened. It was as if he went from watching a youtube video in 240p quality to suddenly having 1080pHD. He saw things moving slightly slower and he saw precise details. The reds, blues, whites, yellows, and other shades. Peering through the hoard in front of him he saw Yuuki and Shiho inching towards each other on their sides, both still facing the group. Shiho's eyes were fluttering and Yuuki's neck was kind of red. Their hands were clasped together and were slowly reaching higher up their arms. The appearance of the figure, the mini-army, and his companion's behaviors clicked.

"You're Zepar," Jaune said once all the pieces clicked together "one of the Great Dukes of Hell and commander of inferior spirits. You make women fall in love and cause them to be barren." He remembered that several years ago he was bored and listened to one of his childhood friends Satchi's ongoings. She liked mythology, the occult, spirits and the like. She described Zepar, one of the 72 of the Ars Goetia. He commanded 26 legions of inferior spirits. He was basically a demon Eros or Cupid if you wanted to be roman. He was said to wear red clothing and armor, like a soldier. He remembered many other demons and mythological figures as well but they weren't as important at the moment.

"**Yes, I am."** Zepar said and all Jaune could think was '_Jojo reference, heh'_. "**The question is, what will you do know?"** he said, gesturing at the only other humans that at this point were hugging with hands slowly inching towards uncharted territory.

"Fight." he replied evenly.

"**Why?"** he questioned.

"Because others can't and because God said **(1)**'Have I not commanded you? Be strong and of good courage; do not be afraid, nor be dismayed, for the Lord your God _is_ with you wherever you go' and so, even if I don't know where I am now, I know God is with me, he _will_ help me, he _will_ guide me, and he _will_ **strengthen** and **protect** me." he said with conviction.

For a brief instant, an image overlapped Jaune making it seem as if he was dressed as a warrior.

"Must we fight?" Jaune questioned. He had seen this situation in many comic books, cartoons, and movies. He didn't delude himself thinking he was some hero. He just knew that standing by and letting something happen was just as bad as doing the action.

"**We need not shed more blood, just leave, and look not back."** Zepar said, now weary of the blond.

"I can't, sometimes, the worst thing to do… is nothing." Jaune said sadly. Jaune's mind briefly went to the story of Joshua. He was one of two spies who believed that Canaan could be retrieved. Taking up the mantle even when he was young, even if it was thrust upon him. This was him, he was in a new world. He believed -even if he was young and inexperienced in fighting- that he could save Shiho and Yuuki.

Jaune felt himself gain a strength he never knew he had. It was as if he had evolved. He instantly crushed that thought before reviving it once more. **(2)**2 Corinthians 5:17 popped into his head.

Then, Jaune closed his eyes and was consumed in a brilliant orange flame pausing _all_ activity. The flames dissipated from top to bottom. A golden helmet with a red feather with a red cloth attached to its underside adorned his head. On his body underneath the armor was a red tunic. A leather pauldron with red and gold rested on his shoulders. The torso was also leather adorned with gold and red as well. The vambraces had a red guard outlined in gold. In place of black sneakers, brown leather sandals covered his feet with a red and gold shinguard.

The flames then spread from his right hand and left arm. The pipe became a **(3)**sword with a golden pommel and guard. There was a golden design along the fuller. The **(4)**shield was full gold with various designs on it. He was no longer in a sloppy stance. He was now posed like a veteran of war. He also had a bronze bow with a leather quiver full of arrows strapped to him.

Jaune opened his eyes and revealed them to be a warm orange. To Yuuki and Shiho they looked the same color as a fireplace on a cold winter night. To the rest of the monsters, they saw a consuming fire.

Then Jaune said "Let's go… Joshua" what happened next, not even Jaune would be able to retell. All he remembered was swinging, blocking, dodging, weaving, bashing, deflecting, and a shit-ton of other ing's. All he knew was that he stood in front of Shiho and Yuuki protectively from a bunch of downed opponents.

"**Why…?"** one of the beings croaked out. "**Why didn't you kill us?"**

"I have no reason to." Jaune replied softly.

"**But, but we are shadows?"** the now named shadow said inquisitively.

"Yeah, about that," he said intrigued "what _are_ shadows?"

The shadow looked at him pointedly before replying "**Shadows are the manifestation of a human's negativity. We are the accumulation of a person's suffering. Just end us, and our suffering."**

"No," he said with a tone of finality. "Without negative emotions, people will never truly appreciate their positive ones. Without tribulation, people can never truly appreciate their blessings. A rare few can, but those make up a small percentile of the human population."

Looking at the sky he spoke. "Who is more likely to appreciate water, a man who being rich has the finest of wines, or a man who has traversed the desert?" He knelt on one knee in front of the shadow and placed it's hand on its forehead. "In the name of God, demon or demons that shackle this one, begone at once! May God bless your path and protect you where you go."

The shadow just looked at Jaune with tears in its eyes with a grateful smile. Black flakes came off of it revealing a semi-skinny man with black hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his shoulder. The person wore a plain white shirt with the rest of his clothes white, he strangely had no shoes.

"Thank you, kind sir" he said bowing his head.

Jaune just shook his head. "You don't need to bow," he said with some humor "bow to God and thank him." he walked and did the same to the other shadows. People of different ages and genders all appeared in white clothing with no shoes, huh… weird. Turning to them all he just smiled as they kept on thanking him. Some tried to give him money but he just pushed it back and let them keep it. He was pretty well off and they probably needed it better than him.

A while later, he stood in front of a pair of shell-shocked teenagers. He waved his hand in front of them hoping to get some response. He sighed and -with his newfound strength- picked them up and jogged in what was hopefully the location of Cafe LeBlanc.

* * *

About an hour or two later he stood in front of what appeared to be a _dark_ Cafe LeBlanc. Jaune put down gently both teenagers who had gone limp and slack about a sixth of the way here. Scratching his head Jaune tried anyway to get back to the real world. Hand Signs, gestures, saying 'abracadabra, Open sesame, etc.' knocking on the door and so on, and so forth.

Nothing worked.

He peered at his companions when they stirred and started to groan.

Mishima spoke first before Jaune could say anything. "Why haven't we returned back to the real world yet?" Then everything went weird again and returned back to regular color. They found themselves standing in front of a shocked Sojiro Sakura. Jaune just gave a sheepish smile and scratched his cheek.

"Guess I owe you an explanation, huh boss?" Jaune said nervously. Sojiro just looked down at Jaune causing him to look down as well. Jaune's eyes bulged when he saw himself in armor.

Shiho of course broke the silence and shock, "It looks good on you." with her killer commentary.

The other males just looked at her, their faces flat before Jaune spoke. "Can I enter, like, maybe now... please?"

Sojiro just nodded dumbly before regaining his sense. "Get in kid, go to your room and get out of whatever cosplay you decided to join in the short hours that you were gone."

* * *

Jaune went up and took off his helmet and thought about what happened today.

First, he had some weird dream about 'ruin' or whatever.

Second, he goes to school to enroll and finds out that part of the school is corrupt.

Third, something happened and he ended up in some type of Nega or Neo-verse.

Fourth, he met a guy, talked with him, helped him, and then saw him disappear.

Fifth, he saw Yuuki and Shiho in front of what he now knew were 'shadows' scared, and about to

go at each other because of some weird demon/negative mind/spirit thing.

Sixth, he fought them and they repented and then left.

Lastly, he gets back home and Shiho complimented him on his looks with the armor.

Jaune looked down at himself and saw that all of the weapons had disappeared. Huh? Strange. Looks good on him eh? Then Jaune let himself get whisked away into the past.

* * *

_Get ready for some flashback kiddos!_

* * *

_Jaune and Akira were at some cosplay convention or something that Akira wanted to go to for whatever reason. He just smiled and indulged his younger brother. Jaune went in armor that Spider-Man wore in the _'_**Ends of the Earth'**_ _comic saga that he saw lying in Akira's room. Jaune didn't know what it was called since he didn't read much comics, but he thought it looked good on him. Akira went in something he said was Spider-Man's _'_**Stealth Suit'**__, _(The one from the Comics[Black and Red one] not the one in 'Far From Home' {Which ironically -according to Tom Holland- wasn't far from his actual house}) _which Jaune found amusing. How could someone be stealthy with a bright red glowing spider on their front? Akira just smirked at him when he asked. _

_He walked with his brother for a while and heard Akira mutter something along the lines of 'would… able... wor… taver…?' that made no sense to Jaune. He followed his line of sight -well, what he hoped was- and saw a pill on a display case. He walked up to it and saw what it said. It also had a section describing it._

**5-U-93-R: Injustice: Gods Among Us**

_5-U-93-R_ _is the codename for a Kryptonian nanotech drug consumed by various characters during the story mode in __Injustice: Gods Among Us._ _The pill was created by the Regime Superman to enhance the strength and durability of his non-superpowered troops in the Regime._

_Jaune read the rest of the podium and wondered why Akira was so fascinated by it. He was so focused that he never noticed someone come up behind him and was startled when they said,_

"_Nice armor," a redheaded girl dressed in an outfit that he recognized as Batwomans. "It looks good on you." Jaune just stared at the shorter girl before shaking his head and replying._

"_Thanks, I'm Jaune Kurusu," he said while extending his hand. "Your friendly Japanese Spider-Man."_

_The girl just giggled and replied "Kasumi Yoshizawa, Gotham's newest Batwoman." She held up her hand the same way a princess or someone of nobility would do, making Jaune chuckle._

_He took the hand and raised his helmet up somewhat and kissed it with a smirk, "A pleasure my fair maiden." and laughed when the exposed part of her face went red._

* * *

Jaune was drawn away from his past when Sojiro called from below asking if he had finished. Jaune went to remove his armor and then had to lift his jaw from the ground when he saw himself back in his regular clothes. Shaking his head Jaune just went back to confront Sojiro and hopefully not get kicked out, not that it really mattered.

* * *

Across the rooftop a figure covered in shadows looked at this development in shock. That wasn't supposed to happen! They leapt away across the rooftops to tell the others. Jaune froze up and turned around with a smirk on his face. So that's how it was gonna go? Meh, not his problem. Then Jaune seized up again before shaking his head in confusion and heading towards the Cafe.

As he went down he brushed some hair out of his face, and if anyone had seen him at that moment, they would've seen…

his left eye fading from a sickly and shining golden, back to his normal blue eye.

* * *

**1- Joshua 1:9 in the Bible**

**2-****Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, he is a new creation.** **The old has passed away; behold, the new has come.**

**3- Medieval King David Sword**

**4- Gold Shield of Achilles**

**Sorry to everyone who expected this to be posted on Valentine's day. I was late and I failed to keep my promise to myself. I know I said it was **_**estimated**_ **but it was still my goal. Anyways, as everyone who has played **Persona 5 **remembers, stuff that is normally fake in the real world, is real in the Metaverse. Yes, this means that the** 5-U-93-R **pill ****will** **be making an appearance… just not the one you're all probably expecting. Also, ignore the part of the summary where it says **PT!Jaune**. After much deliberation… Jaune will NOT be a Phantom Thief. It just wouldn't work with how I'm currently planning this story. **

**Anyways, for those who read my other stories I'm gonna be working on **An Arc's return from the Inferno **next. It's going to have a three year time skip to where the equivalent of episode 1 happens. Then chapter 2 for **An Arc's Requiem**. Okay welp, that'll be all for now.**

**Favorite. Follow. Review. And remember, to stay weird fam.**


End file.
